In recent years, electrical contact switch devices each having a fixed contact and a movable contact for switching a large current and high voltage current have been widely used. In these electrical contact switch devices, an arc has occurred between the fixed contact and the movable contact due to the large current and the high voltage.
Therefore, attempts have been made to suppress the arc occurrence by various methods (see, for example, Patent Document 1).